


How to Play with Kitties

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: Oswald and Edward's Adventure in Clone Parenting [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Little Eddie is having trouble getting the cats to like him.Images from the askoswaldandedward blog





	How to Play with Kitties

Oswald felt his eye twitch as the toddler version of his husband ran after a hissing Chester who escpaed up a bookcase. The toddler whined and before sniffling and letting out a wail.

"Momma, the kihhy!"

"Eddie, not now. I've told you three times I'm busy. Go play with Jon or Ivy."

"They left with Selina!"

"Go play with Ozzie outside," Eddie shook his head.

"Ozzie went with Ms. Olga to the stowe." Oswald sighed, he suddenly remembered why he didn't like children.

Eddie ran off to try and coax one of the cats out to play. Oswald went back to work, and just as he was finishing up he heard a yowl and Eddie started screaming. Oswald got up and ran to the toddler, thinking he might have tripped on one of the cats and gotten a scratch for it.

Elijah was perched on the banister of the stairs, well out of Eddie's reach and the toddler had sat himself down on the stairs and was crying and kicking his feet, arms stretched up as if Elijah might jump into his arms. He saw Oswald and ran to him.

"Kihhy no pway! Kihhy! Kihhy!" He cried. Without meaning to Oswald lost his temper.

"That's right. The kitties won't play if you keep making that noise! They'll think you're mean, so stop crying!" He snapped. Eddie blinked and snapped his mouth shut. Oswald instantly felt bad. However, Eddie just looked thoughtful.

"Kihhies think I'm mean? They don't like me?" He strarted tearing up again.

"Well, you run towards them when you want to play and they don't understand that you're aren't chasing them. And if you're shouting at them they might think you're angry."

Again Eddie paused.

"How do I tell kihhies I'm not angwy?" Oswald smiled and lifted the toddler up and carried him to the sitting room.

"Wait here," he told him and left the room to get a cat. He found Adelie sitting in the kitchen cleaning herself in a patch of sun on the counter. He scooped her up and went back into the sitting room and sat down in front of Eddie.

"Now, don't run and don't yell. It may take a few minutes because you spooked them earlier but she'll get used to you."

The little brunette nodded, his curls bouncing and slowly reached a hand out. Adelie arched her back slightly, stiffening in anticipation but didn't flee.

"Kihhy," Eddie whispered, still holding his hand out. Adelie relaxed slightly and craned her neck forward but didn't approach Eddie.

The toddler pouted but Oswald noted proudly that he didn't throw a tantrum. Instead the toddler shuffled closer, still holding his hand out. Adelie finally moved forward to sniff his hand but didn't make any move to rub against him. The small version of his husband looked to him for advice.

"Very slowly, you can start petting her." Eddie nodded and moved his hand slowly and rubbed Adelie's head. She flinched but didn't pull away and after a few more seconds of gently rubbing from the toddler she relaxed and leaned into it. Eddie smiled brightly and leaned forward to start rubbing her back.

Oswald smiled as he saw Chester sneak into the room and crawl across the toddler's legs to sit in his lap. Eddie looked elated and stopped petting Adelie, who was rather put out at this fact, and began stroking down Chester's back. He looked awed by the soft smooth texture of the white cat's longer fur. Before long all three cats were in the room vying for the toddler's attention.

"See, kitties like when you give them soft pets." Eddie nodded but was more absorbed in the cats than he was Oswald.

When Olga and Ozzie returned twenty minutes later they were still on the floor petting the cats.

 


End file.
